


Progress, or "Five Times Captain Jack Harkness Didn't Get Laid"

by Canaan



Series: Major Arcana [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Humor, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filler that falls after "The Hanged Man" in my Major Arcana AU.  Won't make any sense as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress, or "Five Times Captain Jack Harkness Didn't Get Laid"

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. This was just me scribbling in a notebook on my lunch break.
> 
> Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just haunted by them.

Jack doesn't know how long it's been since he slept. They eat and shower, and he and Rose crawl into bed. The Doctor doesn't join them that night. Or the next. Or the night after that.

*

Jack has a lapful of Rose Tyler. They're naked and in bed, and he's admiring the fit of her breasts in the palms of his hands. The Doctor is off tinkering with something in the TARDIS's innards, which is perfectly normal--except the moment Jack thinks about the Doctor, the mood . . . vanishes. He growls, frustrated for a thousand different reasons.

Rose kisses him. "It happens," she says.

Somehow, that makes it more embarrassing. "Not to me, it doesn't."

*

They're munching purple chips under a sky seething with pink clouds. Jack's kept his hands in his pockets most of the day. When the wind picks up and it suddenly begins hailing, they're left pelting back to the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor look at each other over their clasped hands. Without speaking, they let go. They each grab Jack, each yanking a hand out of a pocket, and lace their fingers with his.

*

Rose is having a nice, leisurely bath with bubbles and a book. Jack comes in, steals the book away, and kisses her. The book disappears while they're kissing, and she splashes him. He laughs and perches on the edge of the big tub, looking down the length of her body like he wonders how she'll taste.

She never cues him that she's seen the Doctor come in, so the shove that topples him into the tub takes Jack completely by surprise. Rose squeaks and laughs as Jack comes up sputtering, his clothes clinging wetly to his body.

She's less amused when he pulls the Doctor in on top of them. The Doctor flails, trying to protect his leather jacket, and gracelessly ends up with his arse in the bathwater and his hands braced on the edge of the tub. The bathroom floor is half-drowned, and so is Rose.

*

The bed's empty by the time Rose wakes up, and so's the shower. She's surprised the blokes let her sleep this long. She showers and dresses and makes her way toward the TARDIS's kitchen.

When she steps around the edge of the door, she sees Jack standing behind the Doctor's chair, rubbing the back of the Time Lord's neck. Jack's eyes are closed, and he looks almost peaceful for the first time in a couple weeks. So are the Doctor's, and his face is calm except for a slight crease in his forehead. Rose stands there, hardly daring to breathe.

Eventually, she shifts her weight and two pairs of blue eyes spring open. The blokes move apart.


End file.
